Caellegh
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: 4th Level Bard (Magician) Level: 4 Alignment: Chaotic Good Religion: Desna Weapon: Rapier, Longbow Spells ''-0th Level-'' *Ghost Sound *Summon Instrument *Resistance *Mending *Mage Hand ''-1st Level-'' *Ill Omen *Comprehend Languages *Hypnotism *Burning Hands *Vanish ''-2nd Level-'' *Alter Self Feats *Skill Focus (Stealth) - +2 to Stealth *Weapon Finesse - Dexterity bonus to attack rolls instead of strength *Spell Focus (Enchantment) - +1 DC of enchantment spells *Combat Expertise - +1 to AC and -1 to attack rolls *Improved Counterspell - Can counter spells with any spell of the same school Special Abilities *Dweomercraft - Song boosts allied caster level by 1, and gives +1 to spell attack rolls and concentration checks *Magical Talent - Bonus equal to half bard level on Knowledge (arcana), Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device checks *Extended Preformance - Songs linger after plaing them *Expanded Repetoire - Can select spells from the Wizard/Sorcerer list every few levels *Distraction - Counter magical effects that depend on sight *Fascinate - Non-hostiles nearby must save or be fascinated until they succeed *Inspire Competence - Allies get +2 on skill checks Biography Caellegh was born outside of Kich to an elven mother and human father. His mother died of her wounds aquired escaping Kich shortly after giving birth. Other than this, Caellegh knows next to nothing about them. He was raised by a fairly wealthy merchant in Mana after he was caught stealing, and took to his new father's personal library very quickly. He was raised to know about money, how to buy and sell at a profit - how to withold goods until their price rises. After his new father died, (lacking the half-elven lifespan of Caellegh), he made that his life while enjoying the finer works of art from around the continent. This all changed one night when he had found a box hidden under the floor of his father's old study, and within it a logbook. His father had been pressured all of his life to collect these funds to pay off the Magister of a distant land to whom he still owed money. Knowing that his father wouldn't be able to aquire as much money, and from his father's notes, he realized that the magister may try to exact funds or sevice from him. The next morning, he left Mana, only to return once briefly. He still has claim to his father's fortune, but is too afraid of his father's debtees to collect on it. Ever since then, he has devoted himself to spreading good wherever he happens to be - usually with no money. He realizes the dangers it brings and as such never hoards and always spends it freely. Recently, Caellegh has been having nightmares of his mother's death, and of the deaths of any body he is near - his songs often involve themes of poetic justice. The influence is inescapable. He has no patience for avarice or murder. In the latter case, he's even willing to kill. He seems to be some sort of vessel for spirits of the unlawfully murdered - Now he can use the spirit of a murder victim to determine the killer and exact vengeance on that spirit's behalf. Appearance Caellegh is a bit more robust than other half-elves, tending more toward his father than his mother. Despite this, skin in smooth and unblemished, and his beard (when he lets it grow) is never a full one. He places a lot of emphasis on outward appearance, when not traveling he wears a fine and colorful robe from his time as a merchant. His hair is charcoal and his eyes hazel. His fingers are calloused from constant practice of stringed instruments. Category:PC